Hastraman
by Tater Tot Ninja
Summary: A being known as Hastraman hosts a SSB tournament. Reviews are accepted. Chapter 3 is up! Cheers to those who figured out hastraman's real identity.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or its characters_

Chapter 1: **Enter Enigma**

Bowser stared out the window, looking past the raindrops and the farmers' fields. His eyes went over the rivers and past the trees. His gaze rested on a small moving dot. It was making its way down the path that would eventually end up in Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser shook his head. Why was this stranger walking in the torrential downpour? And what business did it have with the Mushroom Kingdom?

Later…

Toad grumbled as a sharp knock rang through the gate timbers. Anyone crazy enough to be outside right now was either on guard duty or was a fool.

"Who knocks at the gate?" shouted Toad. A bold voice came from the other side. "I am known as Enigma, messenger of Hastraman. I am here to summon everyone from this kingdom who would like to fight in a tournament."

Toad thought this odd, and decided to look through the peep hole. Toad slid the wood away from the opening, and was greeted by the sight of shadows and rain. "Odd, he thought, where was the so-called 'Enigma'?" A gloved hand came through the hole and punched Toad in the face. "Fool, do not try to keep me out!" The voice (which belonged to the owner of the gloved hand) shouted, and a large explosion consumed the gates.

One hour past…

Mario glanced around, unsure of what was going on at the moment. All he remembered was a hooded man blasting him and his friends with a stun spell. All the strongest fighters of the land were all tied up in a cargo hold, looking around, wondering where they were. Mario pondered for a second. "Hmmm, must be the work of that dark, shadowy man."

In the ship's cargo hold sat many familiar faces. A cloud-like humanoid was blubbering away in a corner, a large turtle was surrounded by eight unhappy smaller turtles, and a pink dinosaur was leaning against a crate. Mario could see many of his friends and enemies. Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Toadette, Bowser and his children, Mallow Nimbus, Birdo, Yoshi, Wario, Ms. Mowz, Lakilester, and even Piranha Pete. Mario also noticed a hole in the wall with melted edges. Somebody else had waken up before Mario and had escaped.

A loud hiss came and the doorway opened. The hooded man, named Enigma, stood there. Behind him two strange-looking guards held a giant wooden doll, with a blue hat and a blue cape. All the captives were staring at the newcomer, who was evidently the escape artist.

Mario opened his mouth at this sight, "Geno! What did you do?"

Here is a list of all the Mario characters included:

Mario Mario

Luigi Mario

Peach Toadstool

Toad

Toadette

Bowser

Mallow

Geno

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Wario

Ms. Mowz

Lakilester

Piranha Pete

Bowser Jr. (I prefer to think of Baby Bowser as Bowser's eighth son, not his clone or Peach's son.)

Iggy

Lemmy

Morton

Roy

Wendy

Ludwig

Larry

I'm putting all the fighters through a filtering process in the next chapter. I will post a list of survivors and dead fighters at the end of every chapter. There will be characters from:

Star Fox

Metroid

Kirby

Donkey Kong Country

Pokemon (only the pokemon from SSBM)

Banjo Kazooie

Zelda

F-Zero

Fire Emblem

Game and Watch

Ice Climbers

Earthbound

And some other ones if I remember.


	2. Voice of Hastraman

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the captives stood at the centre of a large arena, much like the Coliseum except for the polygons and wireframes patrolling the stands. A loud voice came over the loud speakers.

"I am Hastraman. I am your new master. You will fight in my tournament and there will be a prize. The winner will be freed, and will not suffer a life of slavery like the fighters who are defeated."

All the captives started whispering to each other. Who was this Hastraman? Why did he want them to fight each other?

"First, you must go through a filtering process. You will all go through a massive obstacle course, and only the survivors may fight in the tournament."

The floor of the arena started to descend, bearing the fighters down to an underground complex. When the platform reached the floor, a large door opened up to reveal a huge boulder. Another door at the opposite side opened to reveal a path. The boulder started to roll. The fighters ran for their lives. Behind them the boulder went faster and faster.

Mario started running as fast as he could. Up ahead he could see a long stretch filled with hurtles. He glanced behind, and noticed Wario at the rear of the pack. Wario tripped on a rock and was sent flying forwards. The boulder came rolling and crushed Wario's legs. Suddenly the boulder stopped! Wario was unconscious, but his massive girth was holding up the boulder. By now many of the fighters had reached the hurtles and began jumping.

Mario stared at Wario's limp figure. He turned around and ran up to Wario. Mario called out to Bowser who was nearby. Mario hung Wario's overall straps over a spike on Bowser's shell. Bowser then went inside is shell. Mario started pushing as hard as he could, and soon Wario was unstuck and Mario was using Bowser as a trolley to carry Wario. The trio were soon moving at a high speed. The boulder was unstuck as well, so it was rolling behind the trio.

Mario noticed hurtles coming up and put on a desperate burst of speed. Bowser's shell was battering hurtles aside, but the boulder was still gaining on them. With a final effort, Mario pulled Bowser's tail out of the shell and started swinging Bowser. Then he released, sending Bowser and Wario soaring to the front of the running fighters. Mario turned around and stared at the boulder, which was quickly bearing down on him. He shuddered, then went limp as the massive rock bulldozed into him and grinded his corpse into road kill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is that? Please review, I need suggestions for Nintendo characters to include. I am also going to feature Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, and Musashi in the next chapter.

PS. Musashi is a Sony character, featured in a game called "Brave Fencer Musashi".


	3. Something Peculiar

Disclaimer: You probably now it already…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

All the people reached the end of the boulder course. A door closed behind them and shuddered as the boulder slammed into it. They stared at the rock wall in front of them; they had been trapped in a dead end!

"Shoot," yelled a woman in red and orange armour, "I hope we don't have to blow up that wall."

"I wouldn't count on it", blared the loudspeakers, "You have a to complete the puzzle first. There are coloured squares covering the wall in front of you, and you must shoot them with objects of a similar colour to clear them. There is a time limit, and every minute the ceiling drops a little bit. Then the squares are pushed down, and when one touches the floor, you all go BOOM! Have fun!"

"Sheesh", muttered a blue hedgehog, named Sonic, "This is tough, but I can jump into the blue ones to clear them."

Here are the colours:

Blue

Red

Orange

Yellow

White

Green

Purple

Samus called a few fighters over. These were special fighters, they had been in the Super Smash Tournaments before. Samus explained why she had called them over.

"If you listened to that voice, doesn't it sound familiar? And what kind of name is Hastraman?"

"Wait a minute," replied Ness, "If you switch around the letters of that name, you come up with Mastarhan…what does that sound like?"

"MASTER HAND!" chorused the group.

"Master Hand is responsible for this…we have to warn the others", shouted Fox.

They looked back to the other fighters. They weren't making very much progress, for fear of hitting Sonic who was zipping up and down the wall, clearing all the blue squares. Samus promptly shot a missile at Sonic, and he fell to the floor.

"Alright", cried Samus," We have to work together. Only ranged attacks will help us here, so if you have none step back. Now we need to organize into groups, one for each colour."

All the fighters milled around, and soon formed groups. Two small dragons stood by themselves. One pulled a launcher out of nowhere, and the other produced a large sack of coloured balls. The dragons started shooting different colours of balls, and were clearing squares at a faster rate than the all the groups combined. Soon the wall was devoid of squares, and it swung open like a giant door. Ahead was a large battle arena, covered in obstacles. Before anyone could run through the door, Samus ran before them and addressed them.

"Attention fighters. We have discovered that Hastraman is the infamous Master Hand, and he will stop at nothing to control the universe. He is trying to make us wipe each other out, so there won't be anyone to protect the realms. We must work together, and become friends with each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading chapter 3. I'm sorry that I only included Sonic, but here is a list of all the fighters. There is also a list of the deceased fighters.

Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Mallow, Geno, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Ms. Mowz, Lakilester, and Piranha Pete.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Musashi, Ice Climbers, Bub and Bob, Fox, Falco, Eggman, Samus Aran, Kirby, Metaknight, and King Dedede.

DK, Diddy, Dixie, the Rool Brothers (all three of them!), Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Banjo and Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Link (both aspects), Zelda, Gannondorf, and Ness.

Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Roy, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Pit, Slippy, Peppy, Wolf, Krystal, Bill, Kat, and Leon.

Dead: Mario :(


End file.
